


Ghostface vs The Blue Power Ranger

by showmeurteef



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, College AU, Drinking, Food, Implied Dismemberment, Knives, Making Out, Murder, Other, Revenge, Sex Mentions, cops mentioned, dark humor i suppose, enby jungwoo!!, heavily implied that two nct boys die, hints of johnmark, hints of johnny/jungwoo, it's actually very silly, lucas is a boob guy, nice oblivious boye lucas, other background nct characters, please read a/n!, rated E for the violence, references to scream movie franchise, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: Someone’s got their back turned to him, facing the unmade bed and cloaked in black. Their robes flutter as they whip around to face Lucas. One gloved hand clutches a cheap plastic mask. The other hand...“You’ve got a knife?” Lucas clears his throat and vaguely gestures at the door behind himself, bottles clinking as he does so. He feels like he’s intruding, even though Johnny’s room belongs to neither him nor the stranger. “Maybe I should go...?”jungwoo shows up to johnny’s halloween party dressed to kill n lucas reacts accordingly(aka jungwoo likes lucas just the way he is. lucas likes jungwoo just the way they aren't.)extended warnings n explanations within
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Ghostface vs The Blue Power Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> warnings/explanations:  
> \- their relationship dynamic is “unhealthy” in the sense that lucas is unknowingly entering into a relationship with a murderer, n jungwoo knows that he doesn’t suspect a thing. pls be careful if that sort of thing isn't for u !  
> \- u never see a murder take place but the murder scenes (i.e. blood, noises) r present  
> \- the scream film references r non essential to the plot. they're just for slasher film purposes + halloween purposes + jungwoo purposes + me experimenting purposes  
> \- murder explanation ***contains spoilers***: lucas doesn't put two n two together but , it's pretty clear that jungwoo kills johnny for revenge purposes n then kills their accomplice mark for loose ends purposes
> 
> pls lmk if u need anything else tagged/explained !

“Sorry, Johnny, they were all out of strawberry downstairs, so I just grabbed you a—”

Lucas freezes. His fingers tense around the icy necks of two hard lemonades, both plain. There’s blood. _So much blood_. Everywhere. 

“You’re, um...” Lucas shifts uncomfortably, unsure whether to turn around and walk out, or step forward and shut the door behind himself. “You’re not Johnny.”

Someone’s got their back turned to him, facing the unmade bed and cloaked in black. Their robes flutter as they whip around to face Lucas. One gloved hand clutches a cheap plastic mask. The other hand...

“You’ve got a knife?” Lucas clears his throat and vaguely gestures at the door behind himself, bottles clinking as he does so. He feels like he’s intruding, even though Johnny’s room belongs to neither him nor the stranger. “Maybe I should go...?”

“Don’t. Move.” The stranger is about as tall as Lucas, wild eyes meeting Lucas’ own through a mess of blonde strands. Bright red blood weaves through their hair, speckles their cheeks, drips down their chin.

“Oh. Okay.” Lucas resists the urge to adjust his shorts. They’re cheap, itchy things that keep riding up, but they were the only blue ones that fit Lucas. He couldn’t very well show up to the Halloween party as the only sexy Power Ranger whose booty shorts didn’t match the shirt he worked so hard to make— Donghyuck would _never_ forgive him for ruining the squad’s group costume pics.

The robed stranger gives Lucas an odd look, lips tugging into a lopsided smile, and Lucas notices how _pretty_ they are. Even with blood splattered all over their skin, they look like somebody out of a teen heartthrob magazine. They’re definitely Lucas’ age —no teen could have skin so smooth, could exude so much _confidence_ — but they’re just so _dreamy_. Definitely ceiling poster material.

“I haven’t seen you around, before,” Lucas hums. He loosens his hold on the lemonades and tilts his head. He’s a bit of an expert on the campus party scene, so he’d like to think he’s met just about every pretty person within a few miles’ radius, but he would’ve remembered seeing someone like _this_. He wonders how they know Johnny or, at least, know about his parties.

“No, I don’t think we’ve met. “ They toss their hair back, the blonde strands sending glistening droplets of blood through the air. Lucas goes a little weak at the knees.

“So you’ve never been to one of Johnny’s party’s before?” Lucas leans against the doorframe, forgetting that he was instructed not to move, but the dreamy stranger doesn’t seem to mind. Their smile reminds Lucas of the secondhand disco ball swaying dangerously from the ceiling downstairs.

“Ah, no. This would be a first.” They make a sweeping gesture at the floor, at the blood pooled around their feet. “And, I imagine, it’ll probably be my last.”

Lucas frowns. He cocks his hip a bit to make the shorts ride a little higher up his thigh. The stranger catches the little move, smile widening. Lucas _really_ wishes he hadn’t been holed up in Johnny’s room all night, comforting the other while he mourned Mark’s early departure —Johnny had dressed up as the socket to his plug and everything, but Mark had to leave early to study for some exam— because he could’ve been drinking and dancing with _them_ the whole dang time.

“You got a name, Blue Ranger?” they ask. The blood-soaked carpet squishes sickly as they take a step forward.

“Lucas.”

They take another step, tossing their mask aside. The white plastic starkly contrasts all of the red. The elongated, black eyes and mouth reflect the dim light of Johnny’s TV screen. Lucas and Johnny paused Mario Kart for a lemonade break what seems like _ages_ ago. Lucas lost the round of rock paper scissors, so he had to grab the drinks, but Ten quickly roped him into dancing to “Replay” downstairs and Donghyuck needed help cleaning unmentionable fluids from his Ranger outfit and, before Lucas knew it, there was nothing but plain hard lemonade left in the cooler.

“Have you seen Johnny around? One of these was for him.” Lucas raises the bottles between himself and the stranger by way of explanation. He’d feel super guilty if Johnny didn’t get any sort of drink— dillydallying until all the strawberry ones were taken made Lucas feel bad enough.

“I saw him just a bit ago, actually. He said I could have his.” Their eyes sparkle from this close. Not just some pretty heartthrob who walked right off a magazine page, but someone fit for a fairytale.

“What did you say your name was, again?” Lucas inhales sharply as their hand curls over one of the bottles, blood like gemstones on their perfect skin.

“I didn’t.” They tilt their head and scrunch their face up cutely. Their movements are so _bouncy_. “Name’s Jungwoo. Nice to meet you, Lucas.”

Lucas can only nod as they raise their knife, streaked with deep red. They purse their lips and beckon Lucas forward with the glinting, red blade. He peels himself from the doorframe, now fully in their presence. They must wear the same cologne that Johnny does, a woodsy, comforting scent. Lucas sighs.

“How come this will be your last time at one of Johnny’s parties? Have you not had any fun? Doyoung’s music selection has been pretty shit, but...”

“Oh, I’ve had _plenty_ of fun. Trust me.” Their giggle echoes in Lucas’ head, makes him feel real warm. “I just don’t have any reason to stick around, now that...”

Lucas’ brow furrows as they trail off, but he doesn’t have time to think about it much because Jungwoo tugs at the hem of his shirt and uses it to wipe the blood from his knife. The blue fabric is totally gonna be stained, but it’s not like Lucas was planning on reusing this year’s costume— Donghyuck would call that a _faux pas_. Lucas swallows thickly as Jungwoo’s fingers brush his bare skin. Jungwoo quirks a brow at him.

“What if I gave you a reason to stick around?” Lucas places his free hand on his hip and gestures casually, cooly at himself with the lemonade-occupied hand. It’s a tried and true move that’s brought him success even when he was much more fully clothed. These little shorts are definitely bunching up around his dick, and Jungwoo has definitely noticed, but he figures that it’s only working to his advantage.

“And what reason might that be?” Jungwoo locks eyes with Lucas. They stretch the knife and lemonade in front of themself, before quickly sliding the blade along the neck and _slicing_ the cap right off. A bit of yellowish fizz spills onto the floor, but Lucas doubts that Johnny would mind a little lemonade on his floor after such a cool and, honestly, _sexy_ move. Lucas’ heart hammers as Jungwoo slurps messily from the sliced top, bubbles meeting pretty, blood-stained lips.

“Me, of course,” he laughs, hearty and bright. “Someone was dumping a shitton of Halloween candy all over the kitchen right when I left, so they’ll probably be too busy to check in on us for a while.”

“A whole shitton of Halloween candy, hm?” Jungwoo walks a little half circle around him, openly drinking in his tight Ranger uniform as he moves to shut the door. “Where’s your mask at, Blue Ranger?”

“Left it with Johnny when I went to get the, uh...” Lucas’ gulps down the rest of his sentence. Jungwoo is suddenly really, _really_ close. Thankfully, he doesn’t smell _exactly_ like Johnny because the metallic tinge of blood distracts from their twin cologne choices. Otherwise, it would just be weird.

“Was he holding onto it like a teddy bear, or something?” Jungwoo hums. Knife still in hand, he reaches up to gently tuck a strand of Lucas’ hair behind his ear with a spare finger. These shorts really do _nothing_ to hide the interest his dick shows in the sweet gesture.

“Yeah, actually,” Lucas laughs lightly. He moves his hand from his waist to where he figures Jungwoo’s is beneath that cloak. It’s polyester, even cheaper and itchier than Lucas’ costume. It’s no wonder that Lucas hasn’t seen them on the dance floor— they’d sweat _buckets_ with the polyester and shitty strobe lights and tightly-packed bodies. “He was pretty messed up about Mark. Needed some sense of security until I came back.”

“Mark?” Jungwoo’s eyes slide to Lucas’ mouth. 

Lucas makes a mental note to pay Johnny back for carpet-related damages, before dropping his bottle to the floor. There’s a wet _thunk_ , followed by a splatter. He feels bad, but not putting his hands at the small of Jungwoo’s long, arched back would feel a lot worse. Breathing heavily, he rushes to push his reply through his teeth as Jungwoo’s lips creep closer to his own.

“Mark’s Johnny’s best friend. It’s pretty fuckin’ sad— Johnny’s got this _huge_ crush on him, but Mark—”

He doesn’t finish in time, but the moment Jungwoo’s lips touch his, his brain loses all vocabulary, anyhow. Jungwoo’s lips are the kind of soft you see on chapstick commercials— petals floating, fruits bursting. Lucas _melts_ into them. He holds onto Jungwoo’s little waist for support as the sweet, warm lips _move_ against his mouth. He can’t help but slip his tongue over them, surprised when they taste more of blood than roses and peaches and whatnot.

“You’re cute, Lucas,” Jungwoo murmurs. 

The words slide wetly into Lucas’ mouth, and make the tips of his ears burn. _Cute_. His hookups never call him _cute_ — he usually just gets ‘sexy’ or ‘hot’ or whatever. It makes his head spin, makes his hands travel higher and lower over Jungwoo’s body. Jungwoo nips at his bottom lip once he brushes his polyester-cloaked ass, and they smile at his yelp.

There’s so much cheap fabric between his dick and Jungwoo’s thigh, but Jungwoo kisses so damn _well_ that Lucas hardly minds the ache. The weight of his arousal only _compliments_ the kiss. Jungwoo’s tongue traces the seam of Lucas’ lips and drags through his mouth, and Lucas gives into the heavy heat. He dips his knees, so that Jungwoo can have better access, and is rewarded with slow and sweet lips. Soft and ticklish touches slipping beneath his shirt.

Lucas’ head, chest, whole entire being pulses along with the music downstairs. Doyoung must’ve been usurped as DJ because cheers and an addictive beat echo all the way up to Johnny’s room. Jungwoo’s breaths are quick against Lucas’ face.

“I should go,” Jungwoo murmurs. 

Frowning, Lucas tries to close the distance between their mouths, but Jungwoo splays a hand over his chest. Even as they hold him in place, they take a moment to pet his chest. Pride seeps into Lucas like sunlight— it’s nice to have his boobs recognized after all the hours he’s spent in the gym.

“Can I have your number?” Lucas sighs. Jungwoo’s face lights up, a laugh bubbling from their chest, and Lucas can’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll see each other again.”

“Promise?”

Jungwoo turns around, their attention on a couple of duffel bags that Lucas hadn’t even noticed when he came in. They’re black, tucked away from the pools of blood, visibly stuffed to the brim. He doesn’t think they belong to Johnny —he always takes his backpack on friend vacations, overstuffed but inevitably missing something— but Jungwoo rolls their sleeves up to reveal flexed forearms and grunts with effort to shoulder both of the bags. Lucas’ curiosity turns to fire in his belly.

“Promise.” Jungwoo looks back at Lucas and _winks_. 

The blood-soaked carpet squishes grossly as Lucas shuffles his feet, clears his throat.

“You need help with those?”

Jungwoo slides Johnny’s window open and balances one bag on the windowsill, breathing heavily, but smiling back at Lucas as brightly as ever. Lucas wonders what the hell their workout routine is— maybe they’ve also got boobs. He folds his hands over his dick as a cool breeze slips through the window.

“No, thanks. I’ve got it. Although...” Their eyebrows raise in a cute, cartoonish expression of surprise. They unzip the bag still hanging from their shoulder, rummaging through it for a second, before returning with a completely bloodied hand. “I think this belongs to you?”

“My mask!” Lucas gasps, gratefully accepting the soggy, blood-soaked thing. Ruined, of course, but Lucas doesn’t really need it, now that their group photo op is over. “Thanks so much. I can’t _believe_ Johnny would just throw it out like that.”

Jungwoo frowns at him, nodding.

“Johnny didn't know how to take care of special things, did he? Sorry, babe.”

Lucas shrugs. The loss of his mask won’t bum him out for too long, especially now that he has the promised return of someone so sweet and thoughtful as Jungwoo to look forward to.

Jungwoo shoves the bag on the windowsill out into the cold night air, and it lands with a squelching _thud_. They must not wanna lug the packed things through the crowd downstairs, which is understandable. Lucas has escaped plenty of awkward situations through windows before. The second bag tumbles down after the first. Jungwoo hikes their cloak up, puts one foot on the windowsill. Lucas gulps at the sight of their bare skin and long, flexed calf.

“Before you go, um...” Lucas exhales shakily as Jungwoo turns back to him, blonde hair backlit by the moon and eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Happy Halloween.”

“Oh!” They giggle and pat Lucas’ cheek with their bloody hand. “Happy Halloween, Cas!”

Jungwoo slips into the chilled night air, their touch still lingering on Lucas’ warm cheek and that “Cas” ringing like a sweet little bell.

* * *

“I can’t stop thinking about Halloween,” Lucas sighs and picks at his hoodie. He was picking at the couch cushions earlier, but then he remembered that Mark’s parents are strict about that sort of thing. Lucas would feel so bad if Mark took the heat for Lucas’ behavior once his parents returned from their big Christian conference thingie. Plus, Ten’s always talking about how important it is to speak your mind, rather than letting thoughts turn into habits worse than cushion picking— though Lucas can’t imagine what that would be. He’s got a crush, not some deep, dark secret that’ll turn him to violence or whatever.

“Because of Johnny? I’m sorry, man...” Mark frowns at him over his bowl of popcorn, eyes flicking back to the TV screen. Mark gets all jittery and restless whenever he thinks somebody is about to be killed. Sidney and Billy are about to have sex— Mark keeps saying that Billy’s the killer, but Lucas doesn’t really see it. A shitty boyfriend, sure, but he doesn’t seem _murderous_.

“No, dude. Not Johnny—” Lucas inhales deeply, tongue sticking sweetly to the roof of his mouth. _“—Jungwoo.”_

Mark just shakes his head and shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth. He’s probably tired of Lucas bringing up Jungwoo again and again, but he can’t help it! This whole week has been nothing but questions about Halloween, about Johnny _—What happened that night? You saw his room, right? Have you seen Johnny since then?—_ but Lucas can’t stop thinking about Jungwoo. He smiled while throwing his Blue Ranger costume away because the stains reminded him of Jungwoo. He’s been wearing short shorts all week, on the off chance that Jungwoo would show up somewhere. Some girl in lit class was wearing ruby earrings, and he remembered the blood splatters on Jungwoo’s skin. At all hours of the day, he wonders where they are, how they’re doing, if they’ll keep their promise.

Mark jumps and — _whoa—_ Billy is dead. Blood all over the bedroom, Sidney flipping out, the whole shebang. Lucas better start paying attention. He awkardly tucks his legs onto the small couch, since Mark’s parents won’t be able to tell that his socked feet touched their precious upholstery, and is careful not to let his shorts ride up too much for platonic company. He fishes some leftover Halloween candy out of his backpack to occupy his fingers. He isn’t super psyched about the cheap chocolate, but it’s all he managed to snag after the Halloween party was broken up by the cops.

Lucas’ quiet laugh at the chocolate’s eyeball-printed wrapper gets swallowed up by the inevitable rush of Jungwoo memories that comes with the thought of Halloween. He drops the foil onto the precarious pile of discarded wrappers in his lap, frowning a bit at the thought that Jungwoo left without any candy at all. Right out of the window. Into the night. Their cute face and flexed forearms and bubbly voice melt over Lucas’ tongue. Sweet, thick. Lucas’ cheeks tingle. 

Mark jumps again as Kenny’s throat is cut, and Lucas is about to point out the very delicate balancing act he’s got going on with his candy wrappers when his phone rings.

“Sorry! Do you...? Can I...?”

Mark just flaps a hand at him, clearly far more concerned with the movie than he is with Lucas, so Lucas figures it’s cool to answer the call. Carefully, he tugs his phone out of his pocket —Lucas didn’t think that they could make shorts this short _and_ fit a pocket in them, but Donghyuck knows all the best websites— and spots the unknown caller screen without sending more than three candy wrappers onto Mark’s parents’ pristine rug. He gestures vaguely to Mark to indicate that he’ll pick the wrappers up, but he can’t just ignore whoever’s calling, so it’ll be a second or two, but he swears that he won’t ruin Mark’s parents’ shit. Mark flaps another hand at him.

“Hello?”

“Hello.” There’s something familiar about the voice at the other end, but they’re speaking too quietly for Lucas to make out who it is. Whoever it is, they sound like they’re about to laugh. His brows furrow when the caller doesn’t continue right away, just leaves him hanging in the static. “Who is this?”

“Who are you trying to reach?” Lucas replies. He frowns at Mark, hoping to get a little help, but his attention has completely turned to the sliding glass window.

“What number is this?”

“Whose number are you trying to reach?” The warble in Lucas’ voice makes it obvious that his stranger danger alarm bells are going off, but Mark still hasn’t even glanced over at him. Lucas shifts. A few more wrappers fall onto the ground.

“I don’t know.”

Lucas swallows. Stranger danger _and_ deja vu swirl around in his stomach. He pops another chocolate into his mouth to settle his nerves. It doesn’t help much.

“I think you have the wrong number,” he mumbles.

“Do I?”

Lucas nearly chokes on the chocolate.

“ _Oh!_ Man, you really had me for a second,” Lucas laughs, relieved. Finally, Mark looks over, but it doesn’t really matter, now. Lucas’ alarm bells have shut off. “You’ve got all the lines memorized!”

“I do. Not a thing goes over your cute head, does it?” The stranger on the other line laughs, light and sweet. Lucas’ cheeks tingle— probably from too much sugar.

“That’s so funny. We’re watching _Scream_ right now, actually.” Lucas is about to bring up his and Mark’s disagreement over Billy, when Mark gives him a weird look. Lucas gasps, “Oh, hey! For real, who is this?”

They don’t respond right away, so Lucas is left sucking at his chocolate and fiddling with the wrappers in his lap for a few seconds. Static crackles. Someone on screen yells and _—what the fuck?—_ Billy is alive, apparently. Lucas groans. He’ll probably have to rewatch the whole movie, if he ever wants to see what happens in the sequels. What a pain— _so much_ blood to sit through. The slowly melting chocolate sits heavily on his tongue.

“Why don’t you look outside and find out?” the stranger replies. Lucas can hear the smile in their voice, and the slight lilt to their words, their sweet tone makes his head spin. 

Lucas meets Mark’s weird look by gesturing from the candy wrappers in his lap, to the sliding glass door. He starts to mouth a request, but Mark just flaps his hand at him _again_ and rolls his eyes. Lucas purses his lips, a little worried that his feet on the couch or the few wrappers he’s dropped have irritated Mark. Maybe the _real_ neat freak was _Mark_ all along?

Mark shuffles over to the door, raises his eyebrows at Lucas, and flicks the porch lights on.

Lucas shouts. Stands. Sends candy wrappers flying all over the rug.

_“Jungwoo!”_

There. Just before the pool. Jungwoo stands, with their long legs and their pretty smile and their fluffy hair and their _everything_. Lucas’ cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling. The cheap, sugary chocolate sinks into him deeply. His heart races.

Mark sighs and slides the door open. Lucas scrunches foil and plastic beneath his socked toes, gesturing eagerly for Jungwoo to come inside. Jungwoo’s smile just gets brighter and _brighter_ as they walk towards him. 

“It feels like _forever_ since I saw you,” Lucas laughs as they step over the threshold, voice kind of clogged and awkward from all the chocolate still in his mouth. “It’s almost weird to see you without the costume.”

“I look good though, don’t I?” Jungwoo’s lips quirk into a smile. 

Lucas nods. Their legs look _so_ good in those jeans, and their university tee fits them _way_ better than a polyester cloak ever could. Their hands are clasped behind their back, which puffs their chest out a bit to show off what are _definitely_ tight little boobs. Johnny owns a shirt just like it, but Lucas has never felt like _this_ over Johnny’s boobs wrapped in ratty, emblem-stamped cotton before.

“No loose ends, right?” Mark mutters at Jungwoo’s side. 

Lucas wonders how the heck they know each other— maybe it was Mark who invited them to Johnny’s party, but they left after realizing Mark was no longer there. Lucas hums to himself, glad to _finally_ have a few answers for everyone who keeps asking him about Halloween.

“Right, right.” Jungwoo flaps a hand at Mark, to which Mark purses his lips. Lucas giggles. Jungwoo beams at him as if he’s caught onto some special secret.

“I wish I’d known you were coming.” Lucas rubs the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward. It’s not even his house, but he wishes he could’ve been a better host to Jungwoo. He’d have asked Donghyuck for advice and everything. “I would’ve saved some candy for you, since you didn’t get any on Halloween, but I _just_ ate my last chocolate.”

Lucas gestures at the mess of shiny foil and colorful plastic littered all around him. Jungwoo’s eyes dance over the mess, dark pupils filled with glittering snowflakes. Lucas wonders if Jungwoo likes the holiday season, and if they might want to watch _Home Alone_ and drink hot cocoa with him, or something. The thought alone makes him smile.

“Oh, that’s okay! I think there’s plenty of sugar to go around,” Jungwoo drawls. 

Mark squawks something from behind Jungwoo, but Lucas is too focused on the way Jungwoo slides up to him to worry about it. Hands still clasped behind their back, sweet face tilted to the side. Lucas’ breath quickens, catches.

Jungwoo kisses him openly right away. The tips of Lucas’ ears redden —he’s got Jungwoo’s _tongue_ in his _mouth_ in the middle of _Mark’s parents’_ living room— but he can’t stop himself from clinging to Jungwoo. Their broad shoulders and soft hair. His fingers dance over the curve of their long, long spine. 

Lucas jumps and gasps into Jungwoo’s warm mouth as something _sharp_ pricks his hand. Jungwoo moans softly, swallowing Lucas’ surprise. Thankfully, they don’t smell anything like Johnny tonight. Just freshly cut grass and cold night air, with a tinge of something metallic. Lucas hums into their mouth.

Their tongue drags along the sugar-coated bits of Lucas’ mouth until it finds the tiny morsel of chocolate still lingering on his tongue. They scoop it up, smiling against Lucas’ mouth as he groans at the way their tongue _curls_. Downright acrobatic— Lucas wonders if there are such things as tongue exercise routines.

He chases after Jungwoo’s lips as they pull away. They shake their head, eyes fixed on Lucas’ eager expression and mouth hanging open. They swallow his candy down, _open-mouthed_. Cute bunny teeth. Wet, chocolatey tongue. Wrappers crinkle beneath Lucas’ curling toes as their adam’s apple bobs.

“Do you wanna hang out for a bit? We could pick a different movie, if you’re not into slashers.”

“Um, _actually—”_

“Aren’t you the nicest?” Jungwoo’s sighs, cutting Mark off. “But I’m afraid I’ve got somewhere to be...”

Lucas deflates. Jungwoo always seems to be busy— they’re probably super popular and have all sorts of friends to meet up with, or something.

“But...” Jungwoo cups Lucas’ cheek, thumb stroking his soft, warm skin. Not only has Lucas been wearing short shorts in preparation for his and Jungwoo’s reunion, he’s _also_ been exfoliating. Bless Donghyuck. “I _do_ wanna hang out. Are you into slashers?”

Jungwoo’s pretty lips twitch upwards. Lucas nods eagerly. He’d sit through _anything_ to spend time with Jungwoo.

“Dude, you can’t just—”

Mark freezes as soon as Jungwoo looks over their shoulder at him. Silent, wide-eyed. The flashing TV screen casts his features in an odd, frightening glow. He clutches the door jamb. Lucas is surprised that he hasn’t shut the door yet— his parents are _definitely_ the sort who would notice a slight increase in the A/C bill.

“No loose ends, remember?” Jungwoo turns back to Lucas with a bright smile. They lightly pinch Lucas’ cheek. “Let’s hang out, Cas. You can get me a real drink this time, okay?”

Lucas sighs, posture melting. _Cas_.

“I’ll take care of everything here. Meet me out front.”

Gunshots and horrified screams bleed out of the TV. Jungwoo’s hand slips behind their back once more.

“Okay. I’ll just get my things from upstairs, then I’ll be ready.”

“Lucas, _wait!_ You don’t get it—”

Lucas is already rounding into the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. He can hardly hear anything over his own heartbeat, let alone Mark’s complaints. Surely, Lucas can abandon their bro night just this once. Mark’s an understanding dude— he just needs a second to cool down. Plus, Jungwoo already offered to take care of the candy wrappers Lucas left behind. Mark’s got nothing to worry about, and neither does Lucas.

Lucas shivers at the thought of the drinks and close movie theatre seats ahead of him. If they’re seeing a slasher film, maybe a tipsy Jungwoo will cling to him throughout the whole thing. He swings his backpack over his shoulder and fixes his hair in the mirror hanging over Mark’s dresser. He winces. There’s a bit of chocolate stuck to the corner of his mouth. _Embarrassing_.

He rummages around Mark’s dresser for the pack of tissues he knows he’s got tucked into his sock drawer —he and Mark are close enough for that level of nosiness— and his big, clumsy hands jostle the porcelain figurines Mark’s got displayed on his dresser in the process. Lucas sighs. He _really_ just wants to get back to Jungwoo, but now he’s stuck carefully rearranging angels and teddy bears and whatnot. Mark’s parents lose their shit over these collectible things, and Lucas is _not_ going to risk any more friendship points tonight. He needs Mark to chill out, so that he’ll have someone to gush about Jungwoo to, come tomorrow.

The screams on the TV downstairs get louder and _louder_. Lucas’ heartbeat quickens. His movements get clumsier. By some miracle, the figurines make it out alive, set in their proper places. Lucas laughs to himself a bit. Maybe he’s a little too jittery for another scary movie tonight— must be all that sugar.

He wipes his lips off, applies chapstick for good measure, and strides out of Mark’s bedroom as fast as he can. He practically leaps down the steps, jingling backpack keychains announcing his arrival. That same metallic scent he smelled on Jungwoo earlier rises to his nose, followed by a chilly breeze. Is that door _still_ open?

“I’m gonna head out, now. Don’t forget to lock up tonight, Mark— your parents would kill me if anything happened to you!” he calls back, fingers already around the front door handle.

The only response he receives is some sort of grunt. Lucas frowns and shakes his head. Maybe he should plan on calling somebody else with the news about Jungwoo tomorrow. 

He steps outside, door clicking shut behind himself. He leans against a post on Mark’s parents’ tiny porch and looks out over the neighborhood. A light mist weaves through the neat row of houses. Clouds choke out most of the moonlight. Not a single car passes. 

A thump comes from within the house, followed by a muffled shout. Lucas sighs and clutches his backpack’s straps, a chill running through him. He hopes that whatever cleaning operation Jungwoo has undertaken won’t take too long. He’s really not dressed for the weather.

As if by magic, the front door creaks open. Lucas spins around, and finds Jungwoo in one of Mark’s giant hoodies, which Mark originally stole from Johnny, which Johnny constantly complains about. Poor Johnny— it would be pure torture to see your unrequited crush walking around in your clothes all the time. 

Lucas should’ve borrowed something warm from Mark, too, but he’s too dazed by the positively _giddy_ look on Jungwoo’s face to act on the thought. A shiver runs down Lucas’ spine. Jungwoo’s smile glitters in the weak moonlight. 

“You’re excited to go out with me?” Lucas murmurs, cheeks warm despite the night air.

“Of _course.”_ Jungwoo huffs and waves their sleeve-covered hands around, only their reddish fingertips visible. “Sorry for leaving you out in the cold, all by yourself... It’s kinda creepy, right? You never know who’s lurking out here in the dark.”

“No problem.” Lucas shrugs and wraps an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders. He squeezes their arm, giving them one of his sexy smirks. “I don’t scare easily.”

The shoulder and smirk move works— Jungwoo slides ever closer. They hook an arm around Lucas’ waist, fingers pressing into the soft skin at his side. They peck his cheek and pull him down the porch steps, into the night.

“Oh, Cas, you’re _just_ my type.”

Lucas’ ears ring, high and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!!!!! personally i like to think that they live a long happy life together n that they go on all the cute dates lucas wants (tho obvs their cutest dates happen during the halloween season each year) i had lots of fun writing this so please let me know what u thought <333 kudos n comments = more candy for luwoo to share
> 
> also i kno u said i didn't Have to thank u but i am anyways mwahaha so thank uuu [ninchannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie) for looking this over <3333
> 
> u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
